


When in Imladris (Tumblr reupload)

by Brkencxts



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Badass Reader, Because I am shorter than Kili and I both love and hate it, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I think it's gender neutral?, No Plot, Someone please check for me and tell me if I use any pronouns anywhere, The reader is very short, just pure fluff, oh and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brkencxts/pseuds/Brkencxts
Summary: You, a traveler from Middle Earth, meet the company of Thorin Oakenshield in Rivendell, catching the eye of a certain puppy- I mean- Dwarf
Relationships: Kili X Reader - Relationship, Kíli/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	When in Imladris (Tumblr reupload)

**Author's Note:**

> This is written with a fem!reader in mind but I don't think it's specified. If it is, please tell me so I can correct the tag or change the pronoun.  
> This is a reupload from my Tumblr (as are most of my fics)

Rivendell; the very place where the elven lord Elrond and his kin housed. It was a beautiful sight to behold from afar and it surely would not differ when upon coming closer.  
The whole way down, you couldn’t take your eyes off your destination.  
You were a simple adventurer - or so you believed to be - but Gandalf had sent for you; he had written a letter, asking for your help. He meant to lead thirteen dwarves of the house of Durin and a hobbit burglar towards Imladris and had asked for you to meet them there.   
You were neither a dwarf nor a hobbit though you very well could be confused as one; you weren’t tall and many were surprised when they heard of you travelling on your own throughout Middle Earth. You very well shocked the whole inn you had stayed in between your travels towards Imladris when you told them where you were headed.

It was near dinner time when you arrived, greeted by Lindir.  
“Good day, mellon nin,” he said with a smile and a light bow of his head. You greeted him in the same fashion and smiled beamed a smile, “It’s been a long time since you visited us. What brings you here?”  
You shrugged a little as you and Lindir started to head towards the main building,  
“I received a letter a little while ago from Gandalf the Grey. He need me on a quest, I’d be joining thirteen dwarves and a hobbit and was asked to meet them all here.”  
You noticed how Lindir’s face fell al little. That company had arrived today, a little earlier before you did and while Lord Elrond had welcomed them with open arms, Lindir had his doubts about them staying here.  
“I know of whom you speak,” he said a little solemnly, shaking his head, “The company of Thorin Oakenshield arrived a little before you did; they’re having dinner now; you’re welcome to join them.”

The two of you walked towards the dining tables, catching up a little, sharing short tales of your adventures and the changes that were happening to Middle Earth. It would appear that it concerned the both of you greatly but not so much as the shocked faces of the elves when you were close to dining room.  
“What’s going on?” Lindir asked one of the shocked — seemingly traumatized by whatever was happening around the corner. That poor ellon simply shook his head and with a red head walked away from them.  
You and Lindir shared a look and with a gulp of air, the two of you made your way around the corner only to be met with the sight of 11 dwarves throwing food around while one of them stood on a broken pole, singing his heart out. The king under the mountain, however, seemed both amused and ashamed with his kin.  
You knew of the quarrel between the elves and the dwarves but you had thought it was only the Mirkwood elves that the dwarves disliked… It would appeart they didn’t like Elrond’s kin.  
“Gandalf!” You called out to the grey wizard who’s face lightened up when he saw you.  
“My dear (Y/n)!” He stood up from his seat, Elrond turned and stood as well, smiling when he saw you and you swore you could see some sort of relief wash over him.  
Suddenly the dwarves fell quiet and you turned a little redder than you swore you were before.  
“Thorin,” Gandalf continued, “May I introduce you to (Y/n) (L/n), a well known traveler who has crossed Middle Earth and knows of it’s dangers.”  
“Thorin Oakenshield, King under The Mountain, at your service.” Thorin bowed for you but not before eyeing you up and down, clearly taking in your height.  
“(Y/n) (L/n), apparently a well-known traveler , at yours, your Majesty.” You replied while glaring at Gandalf a little for introducing you as a well-known traveler.  
“Erm-” Gandalf cleared his throat a little and turned towards the rest of the company, “May I also introduce to you Thorin’s nephews and princes under the mountain Fili and Kili,” they bowed for you as well, their eyes filled with amazement and wonder when they dared to take a long look at you.  
“Then we have Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin and Balin.”  
They all bowed and greeted you as their names got called. All seemed a little stunned by your presence but that changed when Bofur spoke, “What about a welcoming song for the lass?” and before anyone could protest, he began to sing again, the dwarves soon going back to the previous chaos.

That evening you strolled around in the gardens of Rivendell. You had talked with Elrond for a while before he got called away by Gandalf — who had been followed by a grumpy looking Thorin and Balin — and caught up some more with other elves you had befriended the last time you stayed here.  
You could tell that Rivendell hadn’t changed much and if it had, it had only gotten more beautiful as had it’s gardens.  
Walking under the brightly shining moon and the stars gave you a sense of peace and for a little while, you had forgotten what was happening to Middle Earth and why you were here.  
“May I join you?” A soft and kind voice startled you a little, causing you to turn around abruptly only to be met by the brown haired prince, Kili, as you recalled his name to be.  
“Of course,” You answered him and turned back around while he sped up a little to walk next to you.  
“It’s a beautiful evening, is it not?”  
Kili nodded and looked up at the moon for a few seconds before his eyes glanced towards you and then looked ahead of him.  
He knew the feeling, heard it described by various dwarves who met their Ones or who seemed to be their Ones at least.  
He knew he couldn’t call it love upon first sight but it was at least a crush upon first sight; there was no denying your attractiveness.  
You were absolutely stunning in the moonlight.

“I apologize for your first impression of us dwarves,” Kili said with a small chuckle and a smile on his lips, “You must think us uncultured and impolite.”  
“Not at all,” You replied and looked over at him with a reassuring smile on your own lips, “I know of your kind, you’ve been cast out so low and while there are different tales being told, I pity your folk every time I hear the tales.”  
Kili laughed a little. He had only heard one side of the story but of course you had heard various versions of the truth. He didn’t ask about them, it would only confuse him and he’d only have more questions, no, instead, he started to ask about how you heard them, where you heard them and where you’ve been on your travels.  
You had been far and wide across Middle Earth, nearly everywhere and yet you still hadn’t seen it all. You had, for example, never been to Erebor due to the rumors of a dragon:  
“Look at me, I’m not fit to fight a dragon!” you had said with a laugh, “Orcs can come at me all they want but I wouldn’t be able to defeat something as mighty as Smaug.”

It was quite a while later, the moon stood high in the sky and at least an hour had passed when you and Kili decided to head back to your respective rooms. It was quiet in the hallways aside from the guard here and there, patrolling the halls for any intruders.  
“Well,” Kili and you came to a stop in front of your room. Upon turning towards one another, you noticed that the two of you stood closer than you had originally thought and you felt your cheeks redden at this realization. You fought it, failing miserably but at least you tried, and hoped that Kili wouldn’t notice.  
He did. Of course he did. He might be young and naïve sometimes but he wasn’t dumb. His had came up to cup your cheek though he changed his mind last minute and instead tucked a stray strand of your hair behind your ear.  
“It was an honor to have met you, (Y/n).” He said softly, that charming smile of his adorning his face, his brown eyes glistening in the dull light of the moon.  
“It was an honor to have met you, Kili,” you replied and smiled back at him, “I’ll see you in the early morning.”  
“Indeed you will,” Kili took a small step back, “Try to get some rest while you can, we have a long journey ahead of us.”  
He reached down, fingers brushing against your cheek, stroking it gently before he grabbed your hand and pressed a kiss onto your fingers, his eyes never leaving yours.

“Sleep well… _Amrâlimê _.”__


End file.
